Making the Impression
by Captain-Ammie
Summary: When Jack Sparrow makes a visit to a tavern in Tortuga, he find what he left there years ago. Lots of Angst, Revenge, and Pirating! Major JackAna pairing! Said to be a great story that could go many ways! ::Chapter 6 is Up! 45 Reviews Wanted for an Update
1. Reuniting

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize any characters, places, ideas or anything, it belongs to the mouse. Nadia and Chandler, however, belong to me!

* * *

I was just a mere seven years of age when it all happened. Jack had killed our abusive parents, commandeered a ship, and taken us to Tortuga. Three months later he left, not with me, but with a mulatto wench and a so called able bodied crew. It has been fifteen years since then and now I am stuck working at the Faithful Bride as a barmaid. I dream for the day Jack reappears, but deep inside, I know it will not come soon.

Every since Jack had left there has been a continuous stream of rumors coming in about him. Lately the talk speaks of how he tricked the whole bloody British Royal Navy into fighting his undead pirate crew. Everyone around seems to find it true, but I however, doubt it. Jack was never that clever, he was daft.

Each person in Tortuga has heard the stories, but never knew anything of my relation, until today.

"Nadia!" yelled the voice of my boss as he pounded upon the door, "Hurry up!"

I moaned as I rolled over out of the bed and up onto my feet.

"Get up!" he yelled violently. Apparently not realizing I was already awake.

"Yes sir!" I replied as I started dressing myself.

I pulled on my off-white dress and mournfully tightened my deep red corset. It was a dreadful item of apparel.

I smirked as I pulled on my boots. Normally I would not bother to pull these on, but today I was feeling particularly hopeful Jack would show up. However deep inside, I didn't truly believe it. He had bought me these boot two days before he left, and they were the only thing that reminded me of him.

"This is your last…" started my boss as I swayed over to the door and flung it open with all my courage I stood in the doorway.

He nodded, "I thought so…"

I simpered as the reality of his stupidity reached its finest.  
"Come on", he muttered as he strode back into the pandemonium of the tavern. I walked slowly behind the island of the bar and grabbed a towel. With my other hand I picked up a stray mug and started cleaning it. I sighed; maybe it was just a normal day after all.

"Oi! You there! More rum fer us!" hollered a somewhat familiar voice. Nadia blinked with shock. It wasn't possible. Jack couldn't show up today. Please not today! He couldn't be around her today. He was a traitor, and a scoundrel. She inhaled and picked up some mugs of rum. There was only one way to find out if it was him. Nadia took a step towards the man who had called her.

She set down the mugs of rum at his table and reluctantly sat down as she pulled the chair out. "Perhaps, this will work…" she thought. She looked up at the man.

If it was Jack, not much had changed. The man wore loose fitting black pants, a torn white shirt, and a bluish damaged overcoat. He carried a sword and a flintlock pistol at his hip, but what she noticed the most was the deep black kohl that outlined his eyes.

The man smirked, showing his gold teeth, as he somehow noticed her inspecting his persona.  
"Love, wha' is yer problem? There's enough o' me to go 'round", he slurred.

With this she knew, it was Jack. The same self loving attitude that she had encountered years ago, shone through on this man. She stood up and walked closer to her somewhat egocentric brother.

He stood up, swaying his way towards her. She smiled misleadingly, "Jack…" she muttered.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if ye woul', love" he defended with an unfit spark in his eye. Obviously, he did not recognize her. The pulled her hand up and swung it onto his face. She received an eccentric look upon her face, very similar to Jack's.

"Nadia?" he asked with disbelief as he put his hands up in defense and stepped backwards.

"What?" she mumbled as she answered his unruly question. All of the people in the tavern turned to her.

"It can't be" Jack noted as he stood there in shock.

"What can't be Jack? You left me here fifteen years ago, and I had no where else to go" she outraged.

"Why?" he muttered still under the spell of silence that had taken over.

"Why? Why did you leave?" she asked as she started to storm away furiously.

"'adia!" he coaxed as he placed his hand upon her arm in an attempt to hold her back.

"Oy! Nadia! Get back to work you wench!" called her boss out of the blue.

She sighed as she started to walk away from Jack, for Chandler, her boss, tended to become violent if you did not listen.

"'adia!" Jack yelled as she began to walk away. He apparently not worried about Chandler.

She shot him an exasperated look and continued to briskly walk away.

Jack glanced over at Chandler who was between bunches of drunken whores. He grinned a toothy smile and began to drunkenly walk over towards where Nadia was supposed to be working.

* * *

Ohh! Sorry another cliffhanger, I know! I just had to get this up today! I came up with the idea at King's Island on Drop Zone, it was odd! Well, how did you like it? Please Review! "Fans" of _Return of the Lost Ones_ don't worry! The next chapter will be out in 3 days (at the latest).

_This is a present for my good friend Karah, whose birthday is in about a week!  
_  
Thank you for reading!  
Tah,  
**Captain Ammie**


	2. Unforeseen Plight

**-Making the Impression-  
-Chapter 2-  
-Unforeseen Plight- **

_Disclaimer:__ The bloody stupid mouse owns it all, it stinks.  
**Nadia:** They don't own me!  
**Ammie: **True. But I still don't like the mouse._

_Notice: If I use words from another language they will be highlighted and listed at the bottom in re-translated version. Thank you! ;)

* * *

_

**--Nadia's POV-- **

Nadia sat quietly as she towered above all of her fellow pirates. It had been only 3 months since she had unofficially joined forces with Jack and it was miraculous how much she had changed already.  
Instead of wearing the traditional dress code standards of women from Tortuga, she now wore a more piratical style of clothing. Her new garb included loose fitting emerald breeches, a lightly colored peasant top, and the boots that Jack had given her years before. Her hair, in all integrity, was becoming somewhat like a rat's nest. The jumble of dreadlocks, braids, beads, and trinkets that now adorned it were innumerable.

As Nadia glanced down at the crew below, she smiled. She was happier now, than ever before.

Her favorite place on the ship had quickly become the crow's nest. It was so quiet and peaceful. She considered it to be her own secluded place on the Pearl, even though; it was not "rightfully" hers.

Thinking about how quickly her life had changed, always made her stomach turn, as it was beginning to do now. However, luckily Nadia became distracted from her thoughts when a harsh voice from below awakened her.

"Nadia!" Jack called pompously, "Would you mind to take the helm for a while, mate?"

Nadia began to climb her way down the mast. She sported a look that just stated, "Why must you pester me?"

When she finally arrived she jumped down unceremoniously. She looked up at Jack and childishly grinned.

"Why?" Nadia asked still sporting the grin.

Jack glared at her, but although this glare was expressionless, Nadia could tell Jack was up to something.

"I jus' need ter talk ter Ana, if tha's fine with you" he finally erupting exposing his rather obvious secret.

At this statement Nadia beamed.

"So, I was right, eh? Someone's got a lover…" she taunted playfully.

Her happy face soon faded when she noted his distant expression of embarrassment and frustration.

"Jus' do it, Nadia" Jack muttered before he staggered away from her and into his cabin.

Nadia laughed internally as she strode to the wheel. Ever since she had first boarded the Pearl, she had known of the relationship between AnaMaria and her brother. She also knew that it had been Ana, the wench, who had stolen her brother away from her years before. It was all Ana's fault that Jack had abandoned his only real kin and now, Nadia planned to get revenge upon her. The only problem was the timing.

**----Jack POV-  
**

"Ana?" whispered Jack as he entered the cabin. He heard a moan from the bed. "Wha' is it?" he asked as he stumbled across the room only to sit on the bed.

"Jack, I just don't feel to well, that's all." AnaMaria murmured softly as she flipped herself about in the deep red satin sheets of the bed.

Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You sure, Ana?" he tried to assure.

Ana moaned softly again. She shifted her shoulders around so she could face Jack.

"No, Jack, I'm not" she softly spoke, "Can you get Cotton?"

Mr. Cotton had become the crew's makeshift doctor. He did a good job, and didn't ask for much in return, so it worked out great on this ship.

Jack nodded reluctantly and stood.

"I'll be right back, love" he said before exiting the room in search for Cotton.

As he stepped out onto the deck he noticed Nadia and Cotton talking, well rather the parrot and Nadia, at the helm.

"Cotton! Over here, mate!" he motioned for Cotton to come into the cabin, "AnaMaria's sick"

The parrot squawked, "Wind in the Sails! Wind in the Sails!"

Jack supposed this meant, 'It'll be taken care of' or something.

Jack opened the cabin door for the older man and walked in behind him. He pointed to the bed and sat down on the desk, waiting for Cotton's conclusion.

Several minutes later, Cotton finally came up with a conclusion.

"Fat lady at noon!" the parrot squawked repeatedly.

"Bloody Hell! Wha' is tha' supposed to mean?" Jack outraged, "You're telling me my love's fat?"

Cotton shook his head and motioned to a piece of paper. He pulled a quill of his coat and dipped it in one of Jack's many ink pots.  
He wrote three words; 'She's Pregnant, Jack"

At this Jack's jaw dropped.  
"She's with child" he repeated to himself.

All this time Ana sat in the bed with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she muttered right after Cotton took his lead.

"Why? Why are you sorry Ana?" Jack asked with a strange state of calmness in his voice, "We're going to have a child".

"I can leave if you wish" AnaMaria muttered darkly still oblivious to Jack's alleged state of happiness.

"Wha'?" asked Jack surprised to hear this.

"I can, leave if you wish, captain" she repeated.

"Why woul' I wish tha'?" he inquired with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jack- I know, I'm not important as your success and the ship, I can take the baby and leave" she muttered almost to herself. She couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Ana, I love you more than anything" Jack answered with confidence in his voice, "You and my child are staying here with me"

Ana glanced upwards at Jack, her eyes alight.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Aye, really. Now, wha' can I get you, **mon cher amoureux**?"

She smiled at his French and bent upwards to kiss his. He enveloped her face with his hands and kissed her, but was surprised when she pulled away.

"I want some rum" she muttered lightly before kissing him again.  
He simpered at her, "As you wish". Jack stood up and walked over to the rum cabinet, pulling out two bottles.

"To us!" he proposed not expecting AnaMaria to say anything, but she did.  
"And our baby" she noted before downing some rum.

**

* * *

**

mon cher amoureux- my dear lover

—To The Reviewers—

Thanks to piritesslass, Captain-Rose16, Sugababe2, Meg-Divyan, Velvet Storm, XxXPirateRoseXxX, ghadgo, OrangeishCow, Miss Amy Lynne, Turnerschik, Tamara Scott, Sparrow's Lovely Lass, for reviewing! I really appreciate it! By the way, Tamara Scott, I can u with the idea for backstory while on a rollercoaster! I was thinking about Mary Sues and how I wanted to murder them all and then how I could create characters that made more sense and actually fit into the plots.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I've had a severe case of writer's block lately and I am preparing to test for my Red Belt in TaeKwonDo. I'm only 4 months from my Black Belt! Also, please note that as of July 23, 2005, CaptainDuckula (Josie) and I are posting are coauthored fan fiction. Be warned, it's really random. It shall be called "Living the Dream" and will be posted on the penname "CaptainAmmieMeetsCaptainJo". Please check it out!

Thanks for reading! Now push the little off colored button! I'm aiming for 20 reviews before my next chapter! So please pitch in! People, who do review, get a special Easter Egg!  
Well, Love You All!

_Tah,_  
Captain Ammie Sparrow!


	3. Her Cabin After Dark

**-Making the Impression-  
-Chapter 3  
-Her Cabin After Dark-**

_**Disclaimer: Don't make me become depressed. I don't want to deal with law suits or stray whores… I don't own PotC

* * *

**_

Nadia awoke with a sudden outburst. She whimpered in a way that made it seem that she was in pain, though she was not. Every time she allowed herself to work at the helm for Jack, she experienced the same dreaded nightmare that next night.

Maybe it was the fact that she knew Jack was with AnaMaria, loving her, but that didn't have anything to do with her. Did it? Well, she supposed, it was probable that she wanted to protect her older brother from ugly whores. It was a strong possibility, that's what she had to keep telling herself. However, she knew that, truly, this wasn't true and she couldn't allow herself to believe this. AnaMaria wasn't an ugly whore, well at this point; it did not seem that Ana was a whore at all.

Nadia stood, beginning to pace about her shady room. She glanced up at the door, through the darkened haze, as she heard a distant knocking sound upon it. As Nadia sleepily swayed towards the door she groaned inwardly. She really didn't feel like dealing with the obnoxious members of the crew at this time.

…**o0o…**

I swung the door open, unaware of the dazed girl standing just beyond it

"Bloody hell!" Nadia curse, "You nearly broke my nose, you knave!"

Tanner was suspicious; maybe she really didn't know it was him. This could get interesting.

"After all this, I'm still just a knave, Nadia?" I asked almost laughing. For the past months, I, Tanner Young, have provided her with support, protection, and love. I reached out to the oil lamp that found its home and lit it.

I could see Nadia's 'Sparrow smirk' shine brightly, even in the ever fading light.

"I didn't realize it was you, Tanner" she muttered lightly before sitting down on her bed. It was quite luxurious considering she wasn't exactly the highest ranking person on the ship. But she was Captain Sparrow's sister.

I smiled and expected for Nadia to be much nicer than she was moments before. The exact opposite occurred.

"What did you want?" she snapped viciously.

My smile faded. Either she was experiencing her monthly visitor, or was severely upset about something of particular interest.

"I wanted to come check on you, love" I said with a confident passion in my voice.

Nadia froze, apparently shocked with the amount of love and complexity that had formed my sentence.

"I'm sorry" she finally managed to stutter.

I slowly moved to sit next to her of the soft, silk covered bed. As I sat down, Nadia shifted closer.

"Forgive me? I'm just upset about something." She murmured almost seductively in my ear.

"Of course" I muttered before closing in to kiss her for the first time.

No, despite the rumors, Nadia and I have not done anything rash. We've just been there for one another and such.

I shuttered as I felt her warm, refreshing breath press against my face.

"Tanner…" she whimpered. She was about to continue when the door swung open.

…**o0o…**

"Get away from her now, you bastard!" hollered a new voice.

Nadia and Tanner both jumped back from one another in shock. Captain Sparrow walked into the room, his sword drawn. Tanner stood reluctantly, stepping towards the desk, in attempt to avoid Jack's blade.

"Would you be so kind to explain why you are in my sister's cabin after dark, Mr. Young?" Jack pressed, rather rudely. Nadia found it to be none of his business who she spent time with and who she avoided. That was her dealing.

"Jack…" Nadia said as she attempted to sweet-talk the dreaded pirate captain.

"Nadia, stay out of this" Jack growled possessively at her before returning his attention to Tanner.

"Do you plan to answer anytime soon?" he questioned with a spark of brutality in his voice.

"I was just checking up on her, Captain, sir" Tanner offered as an explanation, but he didn't expect Jack to accept it.

"Oh, really? That's not what I have heard from the rest of the crew" Jack explained incautiously.

Nadia smirked.

"I told you to never trust the midget, Jack" she noted before continuing to explain, "Tanner and I have not done anything. And if we had, I'm sure AnaMaria would have told you first. So if you'll let us be".

Nadia ushered the captain towards the door.

"Good night, Captain Sparrow" added Tanner as Jack stepped through the door. He couldn't help not to smirk.

…**o0o…**

As Jack reached his own cabin, where AnaMaria was silently sleeping, he simpered. He knew exactly what it was like in Nadia's position. Actually, when he first boarded the Pearl, there was an extremely nosy captain named Roberts.

By many, he was referred to as the Dread Pirate Roberts, but that was too old fashioned for Jack. One night, he had snuck into the galley where Ana had asked him to meet her. However, when he reached this place, Ana was being yelled at by Roberts. Overall, the rest of the story included killing off the tradition of hundreds of 'Dread Pirate Roberts' and winning Ana's love. Or at the least, what he believed to be AnaMaria's love.

So that's when Jack took over the Pearl and sailed away with Ana as the First Mate and Gibbs as Second in Command.

Jack sighed at the memory and took a seat at his desk. He continued on to studying his latest treasure, a map to the Fortune of Anne Bonny. The map that his parents had always spoke of. He sighed in content and propped his feet up on the desk. Everything was going perfectly.

**

* * *

To the Reviewers! **

_roseofthegate- Thanks for checking this one out, Jenn! LOL!_

_Sparrow's Lovely Lass- Everybody Loves Easter Eggs! I can say one thing though, Ana did steal Jack… xD_

_piritesslass: Thanks! I'm glad they are… They are such a happiful couple…_

_Meg-Divyan- Thanks for the rum, mate. That's the perfect present… x)_

_Tamara Scott- Thanks for reviewing! And for the compliments. I couldn't update without them!_

_Johnny-cakes-Depp- Yay! Your back! –laughs- So… is your knee doing better? Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it so much. Your one of the few people who have reviewed my stories and told me the truth during my time at fan fiction… Almost a year now, and it amazes me how much my writing has improved. Thanks for egging me on! Same to you Jenn!

* * *

_

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Only last week, I was role playing with my friends (we have parties every month at different peoples houses) and some now plot twists came to mind. Be ready for some new characters, and the return of some old ones!

Please review and tell me what you honestly think!

Thanks a Million, Ammie

P.S. Have you read the HBP? It's my favorite Harry Potter so far!


	4. Children?

**_-Making the Impression-  
_-Chapter 4-  
-Children?-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, get used to it.**

* * *

** _

Jack suddenly shifted as he struggled to find a comfortable position in his French mahogany chair. Why the wealthy these days wasted their money on such uncomfortable furniture was a commonly unanswered query.

"Bloody stupid crew, always have to pillage shitty merchandise" cursed Jack under his breath. He glanced upward as though coming out of a trance. The bright lights of the newly risen sun shocked his pupils. He blinked wildly.

"Jack", muttered a foggy voice from the right side of him. He gazed drunkenly over to the woman in his bed. His only real love and the carrier of his child. His mind was suddenly taken over by shock. All of this was happening really quickly.

"Jack" repeated Ana as she dramatically laid her head down on the down feather pillow. It made a loud clap-like noise. Jack smirked and continued to gaze at her.

"Wha' is it, love?" asked Jack, finally responding to AnaMaria. He figured that today was going to be entirely normal. How more incorrect can a man get?

"I need some food" Ana murmured, her voice partially muffled by the pillow she was leaning into. Jack's smirk faded in an instant.

"Wha' do you want to eat?" he asked with a look of sincere caring in his eye and upon his face. Ana smiled at him; she adored the thought of the loving attention that was being given to her. She didn't get to spend much time with her Captain, since, well, he was the Captain of the Black Pearl, and needed to take care of her- she, being the ship. AnaMaria was most likely the only women in the world who was capable of understanding Jack's love for the ocean, world, and his ship. She also understood his love for her. That is what was most important to her. She loved him and he loved her. There was nothing else to it. On the other hand, maybe there was.

"Green apples and rum", she said with a smirk. She wanted the same thing every morning. Jack grinned widely.  
"Our children are going to have quite an appetite for piratical food" he noted as he walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out two bottles of rum. He then swayed over to his desk, reaching into on of the many drawers and pulling out three green apples.

"Children?" inquired Ana as she forced herself to sit in an upright position. Now, she was just aiming to get on his nerves.

Jack groaned as he realized the situation he was in. It was nearly inescapable.

"Yes, children", he said as he handed her a bottle and two apples, "And two apples".  
AnaMaria smirked with confusion and nodded.

"JACK SPARROW, YOU ARSE!" hollered a new, feminine sounding voice from outside the door. It was Nadia. Both Jack and Ana looked over at one another and shrugged.

"What'd you do this time?" questioned Ana. Jack looked over to her with a guilty glare. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Come back in here once you take care of it then?" she asked as she watched him walk out of the room. He nodded as he closed the door.

Nadia glared at Jack as he exited his cabin. He swaggered towards her in a lazy manner.

"Hello, brother" she said in the darkest manner possible to her. Jack became suspicious. He didn't even know what he had done.

"'ello, Nadia", he acknowledged. He leaned onto the mast.

"Bloody hell, you bastard, don't you have anything to say to me?" she spat even more nastily.

Jack looked at her in shock. She couldn't treat him like that! It was his ship, and she was supposed to be in his command!

"Excuse me?" he asked to assure she had just dared to disrespect him.

Nadia looked at him with disgust.

"Just go back to your pregnant whore and forget it" she cried. Nadia turned around, and started to leave for her cabin. She allowed a much deserved tear to fall.

Jack looked back at his cabin's door, as to expect Ana to be there. However, she wasn't. By the time he looked back to where Nadia had been previously been standing, she had disappeared. He smirked and walked back into his cabin, locking the door on his way.

"Ana, how did Nadia know you were pregnant?" he asked with a distant calmness in his voice. AnaMaria's eyebrows raised in shock.

"I didn't tell anyone", she garbled, but she looked down at her newly formed stomach.

"Tha' might've been a giveaway, eh?" suggested Jack. He paced towards Ana, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Rum?" she offered knowing exactly what he was in need of.

Jack looked over to her with a smile so wide, that it showed all of his plated teeth.

"Tha' would be nice" he said as he took the drink from Ana. He pulled it up to his mouth, and allowed the warm, burning liquid to overtake his senses once again.

Ana smiled at the sight of her lover drinking so much alcohol. It had to be bad for his body. She allowed her smile to fade and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"I want some too", she giggled as she pried the approximately empty bottle from his nearly cold, dead fingers. She pressed the bottle to her mouth and poured some of the rum into it.

She could hear Jack say one thing before she suddenly fell asleep, due to exhaustion.

**"Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare"**

Jack smiled as he stood up, leaving his First Mate, sleeping in his silk ridden bed. He was going to steer his ship. The one he commanded. The one everyone respected.

It was a nearly perfect day. Now, all he had to do was send someone to be killed by Nadia's anger and navigate the crew's way into Port Royal, their very next stop. It would be the last for Nadia if she was going to continue to act like a pompous Brit. Jack smiled in response to his love of having the authority to do such a horrible thing. Even though it seemed horrible, it was pretty pirate like.

* * *

**jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare- **Till death do us part

* * *

**To the Reviewers!**

Johnny-cakes-Depp- Thank you so very much. Wow. Neil has affected me in ways never before thought possible. Okay, Neil is this British dude who works in this Coffee Shop I go to a lot… He's cool. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And I nearly forgot, I reviewed "Perhaps in a Past Life We Were Meant To Be". I love that story…

roseofthegate- Four months… sighs November 12th… xD Wow, I'm becoming obsessive. Heh.

apple sauce the brave- You loved it? Wow. Thanks. And I love the pen name. xD

Meg-Divyan- RUM! –hugs possessively and laughs- Jack is protective of Nadia… It's entertaining to write. And I can totally see Johnny doing it for Jack's character. Dude.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! Nothing of distant excitement to happing here… Prison (okay… school) starts in 13 days. Blah. I'm in all honors classes with no study hall and it's going to stink. So, I'm trying to write as much as possible now. Yep, that's the plan.

Don't forget to review! I'm aiming for 30 reviews, but if I have to, I will update either way.

_**Thankies,** Captain-Ammie_

Mates, I almost forgot, I posted a companion to "Creating The Dream" today. It's Jack's POV growing up. Please review it!


	5. Naming in the Shadows of Revenge

**_-Making the Impression-  
_-Chapter 5-  
-Naming in the Shadows of Revenge-**

_Disclaimer: Ammie doesn't own PotC or the rights. Her therapist has taught her well. She is becoming less crazed... haha, right._

_This one's for Kaptain Kiki in which Ammie misses more than Mr. Cotton's absence in this chapter (and we all now her obsession)._

* * *

"Captain! There's a strip of land that we are approaching quickly!" called Tanner to Jack from high above.

"Come here, Tanner, mate" ordered Jack, evidently frustrated with the boy. He has first thought that he would speak to Tanner privately in his office/cabin, but then he considered Ana. He didn't want to disturb her.

Tanner started climbing down, muttering a soft, "Aye Captain" as he did so. He knew Jack was to mention him and Nadia. It was surely a strange position and nearly escapable at that.

"Son, let me ask one thing" Jack said. He stopped, mentally laughing at Tanner's expression.

"Do you understand about the birds and the bees?"

Several sailors whistled and whooped, but Gibbs quieted them.

"What are you getting at Jack?" demanded Nadia, who suddenly appeared on the upper deck.

"Tanner and I both know just as well as you, though to say that… might be an insult to your wench, eh?" she spat.

Jack shot her a cold, steely gaze with his chocolaty brown eyes. He clenched his teeth together, feeling the effects of the comment.

"Never insult AnaMaria again. Never again! Got it Nadia! It goes for all of you! Got it?"

He leapt from his position; practically running into the cabin where Ana was.

"That went well." Tanner noted to Nadia. She grinned, but did not speak.

"Gibbs! Take the bloody wheel, man!" Jack ordered from the inside part of his cabin. Gibbs did so and then shouted to the crew.

"You heard him! Get back to work!"

Tanner paused.

"You have to work?" he asked to Nadia who was only about ten feet away. She shook her head to say no.

"Do you?" Nadia questioned in accordance.

Nearly everyone on deck looked at the couple. Would they cover for him? He looked to Gibbs for approval. Joshamee nodded and nudged towards the now empty cabin of Nadia's.

"I… don't have to work"

Nadia nodded.

"Okay… and…"

He smirked, "Do you want to… do something?"

Nadia simpered and pulled him up onto the rigging.

"It's a date, mate".

…**o0o…**

"What's that noise, Jack?" AnaMaria quietly asked.

She was being careful around him due to his temper, though he would have never intentionally hurt her, whether physically or mentally.

Jack looked up.

"I dunno, love".

He stood, staring at AnaMaria. She looked somehow different. Thoughts of misfortune filled his mind.

"Let's go see then, eh?" Ana suggested, motioning pointedly at the door. Jack shook his head and paused to sit down on the silk-ridden bed. Jack ignored her comment.

"Are you okay, love?" Jack asked taking the time to rest his arm on her enlarged stomach. She stared at him curiously. Why was he asking her this now? Bloody stupid daft man!

She smiled sweetly, though it was easily spotted that it was fake.

"I'm fine… the baby's moving is all."

Jack's eye opened in fright, while he absentmindedly twitched his lip. Since when did babies move? Well, o' course they moved… but when they were out! Bloody hell! What was Ana eating? What kind of kid were they having? Was it deranged? Was it even Jack's kid?

"It… moves?" he finally spat out, shocking even himself with his voice of despair.

Ana nodded once again. She propped herself up onto a pillow.

"Are you daft, man? It's alive! It's a kid. And she's not an 'it', she's a girl!" Ana shouted. She was being calm for her standards. After all, she was seven months into her pregnancy.

Jack sighed, "Now, you see, Ana… it's going to be a boy, nice strong seaworthy boy."

He explained this with his rapidly circulating hands.

Ana rolled her eyes, "If you're so clever then, what are we going to name him?"

Jack's hands fell to his sides and his expression changed to one of frustration.

"Give me a 'etter." Jack said, trying to think of another name that sounded nice with Sparrow.

Ana smiled widely and said, "I pick the letter A".

Jack smirked, showing off his plated teeth as a sign of victory.

"There's many 'A' names…. Antonio, Anthony, Alexander, Alecto, Arthur, Arnaldo… even Andrew…"

Jack continued to tick off names until Ana put her shaking hand to his arm.

"All good names… but how about Bahari?" Ana asked. She was thinking of a lost language she has once been familiar to.

Jack raised his eyebrows in thought.

"What does that mean, love?"

She grinned and looked Jack square in the eye.

"Man of the Sea…but what if he's a girl?"

Jack paused for a second, thoroughly thinking through his future child's name. It had to be a nice, strong name, but still remaining gentle.

"Abigaille?" Jack asked, he paused for a moment, "Abigaille Rayne"

Ana felt a glowing happiness as she repeated the name, "Abigaille Rayne Sparrow".

…**o0o…**

"Seriously Tanner! Is this right?" Nadia asked the seaman before her. They were seated high above much of the crew in the Crows Nest.

"What could be wrong about it? We sell Jack and company out for the East India Trading Company and make a clean getaway!"

Nadia sighed, bringing her knees to her chest. She stared blankly out into the horizon. It was not the fact that Jack was her brother that was now bothering her. Rather, it was the truth that AnaMaria was with child! Was it fair to steal away a mother's future? Well, Ana was a whore. But none the less she deserved a chance with a normal life!

"Tanner. I can not deceive Jack at the time being. We must wait until the baby is born."

Tanner bobbed his head and looked to the exact place where Nadia was staring.

"It can be done". Nadia smiled again and laid her head on Tanner's shoulder. Why was life so difficult?

She wished she could just escape with Tanner to a place far away from all the pirating nonsense.

"Let's go back down before they send someone up to eavesdrop, eh?" she suggesting, already climbing down the thick, roped rigging.

"I'll beat you!" Tanner yelled, jumping down half the section that Nadia had just cleared.

"Only when midgets fly!" Nadia shouts, running towards her cabin. She made it into the cabin and slammed the door shut for one lone reason. Marty the midget was chasing her, knife at hand.

* * *

And that has concluded the newest chapter... chapter five? That might be it. Ammie isn't to sure of herself these days so just review, kay?

Come on, press that little weirdly colored button! You know you want to... and be sure to check out "Living the Dream"! Love from Ammie and thanks to her lovely beta, roseofthegate!


	6. Of Hidden Lies

**  
**"'Tis a beautiful name, Jack", AnaMaria absentmindedly repeated, "Abigaille Rayne… where'd you get it anyways?"

Jack's eyes seemed to widen accordingly. Ana bit her lip in anticipation and mentally urged him to continue.

His head tilted to the side as he internally debated whether or not to tell Ana the truth or just parts.

He smiled and turned to face his pregnant lover.

"Well… you see… it's the name… of a bar in Tortuga".

Ana's face suddenly changed to one of complete sourness.

"No, it's not. I know every tavern there, and that certainly is not one!" she angrily spat.

Jack twitched in recognition, closing his eyes as he was caught lying. He always was exaggerating, but to Ana, no lie could stand if she knew better.

"Well, AnaMaria, don't get angry or… summat, but Abigaille was the name of my first.. well, you know and… Rayne… was…"

Almost instantaneously, a loud slap sounded.

"You want to name my child after a whore!"

Jack blinked, soaking in his mistake. He should have just stuck with something about his aunt's third cousin twice removed on his father's side, but he just had to be stupid and mention Abbie.

"Abigaille was not a whore", he simply stated.

Ana simpered pointedly.

"Of course not, she was some _noble,_ wasn't she?"

Jack frowned, believing AnaMaria to be serious.

"No. She was a crew mate on a British ship that I was taken in on, love".

AnaMaria stared at Jack with a blank, somewhat expressionless face.

"…how long ago was tha', Jack?" she managed to whisper.

Her eyes fell to the floor, in strange denial. Jack had loved another woman.

"When I was fif'een, love…" Jack stated, simply.

He looked at Ana and extended his arm, brushing his nimble fingers against her dark skin.

"Ana, it was only puppy love. Abigaille was my first lover, true, but she grew to be more like a mother or sister."

Jack took Ana's chin in his hands and raised it so her eyes met his.

"I love you more than I could ever love anyone, anyone, Ana, more than myself, the Pearl, or even rum."

Ana exerted a small, girly laugh.

"I love rum a lot too, Jack".

…**o0o…**

Tanner pounded on the heavy wooden door of Nadia's cabin, but received no response.

"Nadia! Open the bloody door or Marty's going to kick it down!" he shouts.

A sound of equally divided disgust and amusement sounded from within. Tanner could tell that Nadia was going to challenge him.

"Find a way to get in, Mr. Avenger".

Tanner shrugged and ran at the door, causing a loud sound to go off.

The door's lock swung off with a soft thump and Tanner walked in. His smirk was almost unbearable.

Nadia stared in shock, her head falling to the ground and her eyes slowly rising up.

"That's… certainly interesting…" she murmured quietly.

Tanner nodded in reconciliation and motioned towards his sword. It was made of a material sure to be expensive, but now was hosting a large dent. Nadia leered happily.

"Sorry?" she offered.

Tanner laughed and nodded.

"Sure you are."

…**o0o…**

"Captain Sparrow! We're approaching Tortuga!" Mr. Gibbs' voice sounds throughout the ship.

Ana could almost hear the cheers of the men below as Jack stood and swayed out of the cabin. She lunged to stand, but Jack motioned, with a quick movement of his hand, for her to stay where she was.

AnaMaria responded with an eye roll and flipped back over, stuffing her head into Jack's pillow and screaming.

"Damn you, JACK SPARROW!" her muffled voice sounded.

…**o0o…**

"How's AnaMaria doing, capt'n?" Mr. Gibbs murmured to Jack, as he led his towards the starboard side of the ship.

"No time for small talk, Gibbs… lower the anchor" Jack's response came being cold, yet lighthearted.

Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes at his Captain's reluctance.

"Aye, Capt'n. Lower the starboard anchor!" he shouted to the crew.

The ship bounded in response to the anchor's rough pull against the reef.

"JACK!" a woman's voice came.

It was deep, yet clearly quite feminine. Jack's face went blank, his eyes widening in fear. It was AnaMaria's voice. What did he do this time?

"Ahh, bugga', Ana… I'll be right there…" Jack yelled to the door.

He turned to Gibbs, his dreadlocked hair swinging as he did so.

"Finish docking and let the men away on a month's leave… God knows they deser—"

A rough gust of wind came as Ana's voice came again.

"JACK! Hurry up, you stupid arse!"

Then, with a quick glance to Mr. Cotton, Jack ran into his cabin.

* * *

_Review Replies will be listed on my Lookup... _

_I should be updating more that school's out, but only if I get reviews. This is strictly because I know I am wasting my time. I didn't make it into Honor's English, but my friend who can't spell "bicep" did. What's that?_

_**ByeBye, Ammie**_


End file.
